Odio la lluvia
by More-chan
Summary: Ella odiaba la lluvia, siempre arruinaba sus mejores momentos. Hasta que encontró la belleza que la envolvía. Universo Alterno y Rukia POV


**HOLIWIS! como estan mis mushashos preferidos? esta vez no traigo nada lemonoso, les traigo un hermoso y tierno One-Shot que se me ocurrió hoy , y no podía dejar escapar la inspiración! asi que ya se los traje! Ojala lo disfruten!**

 **ACLARACION: Este fic es un Universo Alterno y POV de Rukia.**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia si, queda PROHIBIDO su plagio y/o utilización.**

 **...**

 **Difrútalo y dejame un REVIEW por favor!**

 **More-chan**

* * *

 **Odio la lluvia**

 _Odio la lluvia._ Cada vez que un cliente sale de la florería, debo limpiar las pisadas de barro que quedan en el piso. No es culpa de ellos, pero la pequeña alfombra no alcanza para retener la suciedad de los zapatos de la gente que entra, por lo que debo limpiar muchas veces al día.

.

 _Odio la lluvia._ Las pequeñas macetas que tenemos colgadas en la pared de afuera se ahogarían si las dejara durante las tormentas, así que debo desmontar los estantes y entrar las flores cada vez que llueve.

.-.

 _Detesto la lluvia._ ¡Bien Rukia! Hoy has llegado empapada a la florería. No sé a quién he salido tan olvidadiza. Pero claro, cuando salí de casa no llovía, solo estaba nublado. Así que deje el paraguas olvidado, como también olvide los tres brotes de gencianas que debía traer hoy. Y como también olvide desayunar… Maldita lluvia (en realidad la tonta soy yo, pero culpar a la lluvia es más fácil).

.

 _Detesto la lluvia._ Mi jefa cada vez que llueve se pone insoportable. Debe llevar a sus hijos a la escuela y la ciudad con lluvia es un caos, por lo que yo debo aguantar su mal humor. Por lo general tengo buena relación con ella, pero en días así me gustaría terminar la carrera de una vez y dejar la florería.

.-.

 _No me gusta la lluvia._ Aunque me quejo por tener que limpiar las pisadas de la gente, la verdad es que casi no vienen clientes los días de lluvia, por lo que me aburro un poco. El reproductor de música se descompuso hace unos meses, así que sólo me queda cuidar de las flores y ver aburridos programas de televisión.

.

 _No me gusta la lluvia._ Es un poco tonto admitirlo, pero me siento nostálgica cada vez que llueve. Estoy lejos de casa. He venido a Tokio a estudiar así que en los últimos años no pude visitar mucho a mi familia. Debo conformarme con los llamados de mamá, los correos, poco frecuentes, de papa y los mensajes de texto de mi hermana. Me gustaría poder usar la teletransportación y darles un abrazo en días como este.

.-.

 _No me molesta la lluvia._ He empezado un curso de tejido, y como la florería es poco concurrida en días así, puedo tejer a gusto. ¡Mi hermana me ha dicho que voy a ser tía! Es la mejor noticia que pudo darme!. Hisana, mi hermana y su marido Byakuya serán excelentes padres. Aunque Byakuya sea bastante estricto, me quiere como si fuera de su misma sangre y ama a mi hermana con devoción. Ansío tener a ese bebé en mis brazos y poder verlo lucir el hermoso sweater que le estoy tejiendo.

.

 _No me molesta la lluvia._ Hoy han llegado brotes nuevos de Brasil, bastante exóticos, ya estoy deseando verlos crecer. Mi primer cliente del día es un chico joven. Entró y dejó su paraguas en el cesto especial para esa tarea, se secó los zapatos en la alfombra y me dijo un buenos días con una sonrisa tímida. ¿Qué es esta sensación de mariposas que me provocó su sonrisa? ¿Será una especie de flechazo? Me rio de mi tonto pensamiento. Aunque admito que es atractivo. Ojos avellanas, cabello extrañamente… naranja? , piel algo bronceada, cuerpo atractivo y… me regaño por mi exhaustivo análisis de su anatomía. Compró un hermoso ramo de fressias de diversos colores y se despidió con una sonrisa un poco más amplia que la primera. Las mariposas vuelven…

.-.

 _Tolero la lluvia._ Mi jefa ha comprado un nuevo reproductor de música. Así que he preparado varios discos con mis canciones favoritas y las escucho mientras limpio las pisadas. Incluso me permito bailar cuando nadie me ve. Qué vergüenza me daría ser descubierta, pero igualmente me partiría de risa.

.

 _Tolero la lluvia._ Hoy le he regalado una rosa roja a una niña que entró con su mamá a la florería. Sus zapatos favoritos se habían ensuciado por la lluvia y lloraba, por lo que pensé que una flor la alegraría. ¡Y vaya que funcionó! Incluso me regaló un caramelo de fresa. Mis favoritos. En cuanto la niña y su madre se fueron, entró el apuesto chico de la última vez. Eligió unas rosas y se dirigió hacia mí para pagarlas.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Llevará algo más? – Pregunté.

\- Buenos días. No, solo estas flores – Dicho esto las pagó y antes de irse separó una de las rosas y me la ofreció.

\- Me llamo Ichigo, ¿Aceptarías esta flor… -

-Rukia…- Me apresuré a responder.

\- ¿Aceptarías esta flor Rukia? – Sonrió y la depositó en mi mano. Solo atiné a asentir y ruborizarme rápidamente. Le sonreí y le agradecí por el gesto. Él se despidió sin dejar de sonreír. Las mariposas se convirtieron en palomas seguramente porque la sensación en mi estómago fue arrasadora.

.-.

 _Me agrada la lluvia._ Hoy ha llamado mi madre. Mi sobrino en cualquier momento llegaría a este mundo. Me dijo que me mantendría informada. Cuando corté la llamada con ella, le informé a mi jefa que necesitaría tener los próximos dos días libres. Aceptó y me felicitó por la llegada de mi primer sobrino, al cual llamarían Daichi. Terminó mi día, tomé mi paraguas y me fui a mi departamento a preparar un pequeño bolso para mi estadía en Karakura. Sólo era un viaje de poco menos de 4 horas, pero quería pasar la noche en casa con mis padres. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a Daichi. Lo primero que empaqué fue el pequeño sweater celeste que tenía preparado desde hacía unos meses.

.

 _Me agrada la lluvia._ Hoy es mi primera cita con Ichigo y si, como todos los eventos importantes que he tenido últimamente, llueve. Llegué a la cafetería donde nos encontraríamos y mi pelo estaba horrendo. Menuda lluvia había fuera. Ichigo ya estaba ahí. Al verme se levantó, me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

\- Estás hermosa – Susurró, y ni la peor tormenta podría haber borrado la sonrisa de mi rostro.

.-.

 _Adoro la lluvia._ Hoy puedo decir que… soy arquitecta profesional! Por fin me he graduado! Al salir de la Universidad me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida. Mi familia y mi novio estaban esperándome fuera, bajo la lluvia. Ichigo llevaba flores, mi hermana un cartel que decía "Felicitaciones Rukia", mi cuñado llevaba en brazos a Daichi, quién ya tenía 11 meses y mis padres se abrazaban emocionados. Todos me felicitaron y yo agradecía entre lágrimas. Qué más podía pedir para ser feliz.

.

 _Adoro la lluvia._ Ichigo me ha citado en el parque. Estaba esperando con mi paraguas cerca de la fuente, cuando lo vi. Llegó a mi lado con un globo violeta. Me lo entregó y me pidió que lea lo que decía. "¿Quieres…" ponía el globo en mayúsculas. ¿Quieres? ¿Qué significaba aquello?. Iba a preguntárselo cuando me tomó de la cintura y me obligó a girarme en dirección a la fuente. En el agua de la fuente flotaban pequeñas flores que formaban las palabras "casarte conmigo?". Mi cerebro tardó unos segundos en comprender. Volví a leer el globo y luego la fuente y conecté las palabras. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Me temblaron las rodillas y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, solté mi paraguas y me abalancé sobre él abrazándolo. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas! ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo no se deshicieron las flores con la pequeña, pero insistente, lluvia? Pero sin embargo ninguna pregunta salió de mis labios en ese momento. Solo un fuerte y claro grito de "¡SI!, ¡SI QUIERO ICHIGO!".Nos besamos y reímos bajo la bendita lluvia.

.-.

 _Amo la lluvia._ Es difícil de creer, pero todos los eventos importantes de mi vida de alguna u otra forma siempre sucedieron con lluvia. En mi casamiento, a pesar de que le recé a todos los santos que conocía, llovió igual. Pero la ceremonia y la posterior fiesta fueron hermosas e inolvidables, nadie se acordó de la torrencial lluvia que acontecía fuera. Una vez terminada la espectacular fiesta Ichigo y yo nos tomamos de la mano y corrimos bajo la lluvia hacia el auto que nos llevaría a nuestra luna de miel.

En el nacimiento de mi primer hijo, Kaien, también llovió. Mientras pujaba con todas mis fuerzas, miré las gotas que entraban por la pequeña ventana de la sala de partos. Sonreí por la ironía y la felicidad del momento y pujé una última vez con todas mis fuerzas. Un llanto envolvió la habitación, acompañado de mis lágrimas junto con las de Ichigo. Nos besamos y abrazamos a nuestro bebé, con la lluvia arrullándonos de fondo.

Extrañamente no llovió en el nacimiento de mi segunda hija, Masaki, en honor a la madre de Ichigo que por desgracia había fallecido unos años antes. Seguro estaría orgullosa de que su nieta llevara ese nombre en homenaje a ella. Aunque si llovió el día que nos dieron el alta en el hospital. Y la primera gota de lluvia cayó en la frente de mi pequeña recién nacida, asustándola y haciendo que lloriquee un poco, pero su protector hermano mayor Kaien de 3 años le dio un beso que la hizo olvidar cualquier malestar.

Llegamos a casa y la lluvia caía a cantaros. Ichigo tomó a Masaki en sus brazos mientras yo subía a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando bajé, la postal que vislumbraron mis ojos fue hermosa. Mi esposo y mis dos bebés sentados en el sillón, los 3 dormidos y con sonrosadas mejillas. Y frente a ellos, el enorme ventanal que me mostraba la tenue llovizna que nos envolvía.

.

 _Amo la lluvia._ Aunque muchos en mi lugar la odiarían, como hice yo en un principio, por "arruinar" los días más importantes. Pero yo no. Yo había entendido que la lluvia era hermosa y que siempre había estado ahí para mí, demostrándome su belleza y su apoyo incondicional. Y yo la supe ver. Comprendí que de alguna forma la lluvia embellecía cada momento y quería formar parte de cada situación hermosa que viví. Porque sin ella seguramente no hubiera disfrutado tanto como lo hice.

.

 _Amo la lluvia, sin duda, amo la lluvia._

 **Fin.**


End file.
